


anatomy of a broken soul

by bruisedbutlovely



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Ghostbur, Heavy Angst, Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Magic, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Resurrection, Swearing, Toxic Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot-centric, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely
Summary: Dream also had a Plan B.And just like Plan Bomb, maybe it was always meant to be.In which Dream brings Wilbur back to life at the price of a totem and a sheep.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 51
Kudos: 296





	1. life

**Author's Note:**

> welcome welcome welcome!
> 
> i've been playing around with this idea of dream bringing his vassal back to life because he needs him for a while now and here is what came from it! 
> 
> enjoy!

Ghostbur forgot.

It was what he did, over and over and over again in a loop seemingly broken by nothing. 

No matter how hard the others tried to make him remember, he never truly did. 

He only got flashes.

The smell of bread left to rise in the sun. L’Manburg, a country he helped build from the ground up. The revolution against the tyranny and brutality of their rulers. Bullying Tommy, the boy who could make him smile no matter what. Sparring with Techno was he was young, impressionable, and had a lot to learn. The wind blowing in his hair as he watched over his country. Being president of his country and continuing to improve it. People cheering for him as he stood on the podium. Fundy growing up and slowly becoming the man he was so proud of. Niki who was the one who made the bread.

The van where everything started. 

Tubbo building the city better than he ever could. Phil protecting him from the monsters in the night and the monsters in his head. Sally the Salmon who left when Fundy was only nine and when he wasn’t ready to take care of the hybrid alone. Phil stabbing him clean through the chest because maybe, just maybe, he deserved it.

A large explosion. 

~~ the final control room ~~

The taste of salt.

~~ the lake around the caravan, drowning ~~

Air in his lungs.

~~ running, running, they were chasing him ~~

Winning the election

~~ my first decree as president, as emperor of this great country ~~

A ravine.

~~ i don’t have a home, tommy ~~

Techno’s armory. 

~~ i don’t like wearing armor ~~

Books.

~~ t he declaration of independence ~~

Tunnels.

~~ i have a panic room ~~

Arrows.

~~ tearing through his side as they try to run ~~

…..

~~ why can’t he remember ~~

He doesn’t know. 

It was easier to forget. It was easier to pretend. It was easier to act like nothing was wrong.

Ghostbur was repenting. 

For what, he didn’t know. 

He would ask.

No one would tell him.

It’s okay, Ghostbur guessed. If they really needed him to know, they would tell him. Right?

...Right?

They wouldn’t lie to him, pretend that everything was alright when even he could tell that it  ~~ wasn’t ~~ . They wouldn’t pin the blame on someone else, executing the person who was the only one that they could kill because the other was  ~~ dead ~~ . They wouldn’t exile one of their own just because he was simply a brother of a  ~~ traitor ~~ . They wouldn’t lie and play pretend and act like everything was perfect when this was simply some kind of  ~~ purgatory ~~ .

Ghostbur wondered if the sky gods can still hear him. 

~~ you can go and explore it ~~

“Hello, Ghostbur.”

The ghost startled slightly, his grip on Friend’s leash loosening and tightening all in the span of two seconds. Ghostbur spun around, floating high above the prime path, and spotted Dream a simple few feet away, a mask hiding his face as always. 

“Oh!” Ghostbur smiled because Dream was nice and was a friend just like Friend was and always took blue when Ghostbur offered it. He didn’t remember Dream but that didn’t matter because they were friends and friends wouldn’t lie. “Hi Dream.”

“I was hoping to catch you,” Dream admitted, a smile tugging on his lips. “I have a gift for you.”

“A gift! I like gifts.”

  
~~  
dream destroyed it all and you only followed in the his footsteps ~~

Dream offered his hand up to the ghost. “I’ll show you where it is.”

  
  
Ghostbur stared at the hand.

~~ let me be your vassal ~~

“Okay,” Ghostbur chirped and took Dream’s hand.

~~ let’s be the villains ~~

Dream led him away from the prime path, away from L’Manburg, away from the Greater Dream SMP, away from the Badlands, away from the snow, away from the rain, away from the Dream SMP as a whole, away from everything. 

They walked for a long time. 

And Ghostbur simply thought that maybe, they were going the long way to Tommy’s home.

~~ it was all gone, destroyed by the same man who holds your hand ~~

But that hope was obliterated when Dream led him to a thick forest, dark oak by the looks of it. 

A large mansion, even bigger than that terrifying jail Sam built but only a few days ago, stood before them, casting a shadow down on them even though the sun was behind them. A Woodland mansion, Ghostbur finally figured out. Techno went to one before his  execution.

“Your present is in here,” Dream began to walk again, pulling Ghostbur by the hand. Friend baaed in what was maybe fright but Ghostbur didn’t hear him.

~~ later, he wished he did ~~

“I cleared it all out,” Dream said in an effort to start some form of conversation. “Took a load of time but it’s all worth it.”

“Are you sure it’s in here?” Ghostbur tilted his head, landing softly on the dark oak stairs and watching as Dream opened the doors, never letting go of Ghostbur’s hand even for a second. “I’m not familiar with buildings like this.”

“You’re gonna love it,” Dream’s words dripped honey and maybe Ghostbur was trapped. “It’s right up the stairs.”

  
  
The doors shut behind the two and Friend who was very quiet now. 

He wasn’t usually quiet.

The stairs were falling apart and Ghostbur chose to simply float the rest of the way when one of the steps broke underneath him. Thankfully, Dream was still holding tightly onto him and was able to pull him up just before he fell through the entire staircase. 

~~ he protected him ~~

Ghostbur thanked him and they simply continued on their way.

Dream led the two to a room which was lit by a huge window that stood opposite of the set of doors. The sun was slowly setting, casting a warm glow on the room and on the table that sat in front of the window where a necklace sat. 

As Ghostbur stepped forward, seemingly entranced by the necklace with the small totem on it, his hand slipped from Dream’s. 

Dream closed and locked the doors.

Ghostbur didn’t notice. 

~~ later, he wished he did ~~

“What is it?’ Ghostbur asked, running a finger down the gold totem of what looked like a villager with wings. The totem was held on a gold chain and seemed to thump with magic, like it had a heartbeat of its own. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

~~ your brother had one. there’s a reason he’s not dead like you ~~

“Just a simple charm,” Dream hummed, patting the table with his hand as he came up behind Ghostbur. “Sit down, I wanna put it on you.”

“What about Friend?” Friend’s lead was still in Ghostbur’s hand and when he spoke up, Dream simply took it from him, letting it fall to the ground.

“He won’t be going anywhere,” Dream smiled as Ghostbur hopped up on the table and Dream grabbed the necklace, ignoring the way the totem sent sparks across his scarred skin. 

Leaning closer, Dream gently placed the necklace around Ghostbur’s neck.

~~ why did it feel like a collar, like a chain, like a leash that dream held ~~

“Perfect,” The smile was back and this time, it wasn’t friendly at all. “Can you lie down for me?”

Ghostbur obeyed. Dream has never hurt him before. 

He can trust him.

~~ we are at war. we show no mercy. no mercy ~~

Ghostbur lied there, the totem around his neck as he stared at the ceiling. Slowly, one of his almost transparent hands came up to wrap around the totem. It was gold but it felt like ice, like magic, like something wrong. 

And Ghostbur turned his head just in time to see Dream swing his sword down, straight through Friend. 

Friend. 

Friend.

They were f̸͉̎̍̓r̶̨͎̱͚̝̪̖͐͜͠ḭ̵̱͉̔̒̇͑͛̈ë̷̢̮̩̩͎͚n̸͎̠̖̦̈́́̾̿̽̒͝͝d̶̖̏͒͛͗̇̓͘̕ś̷͇̜̼̯̯͉̤̫.

~~ i wanna see white flags, outside your base, by tomorrow, at dawn, or you are dead ~~

Ghostbur screamed. 

He screamed and he screamed and he screamed. 

It hurt.

It hurt so much. 

His head snapped back with the force of an endermen and his eyes glowed white like a traitor’s eyes did. He floated into the air without even a thought and the window shattered into seemingly a million pieces. 

And yet, he still screamed. 

The darkness took over.

And he woke up. 

A single toll of thunder could be heard across the land. 

~~ wilbur soot has joined the world ~~

When Wilbur could open his eyes again, he was met with Dream’s oh so familiar mask. He smiled down at him, cupping his face almost reverently.

Almost like he cared. 

“It worked,” Dream’s thumb rubbed softly over Wilbur’s temple. “You’re alive.”

~~ the totem of undying, the sacrifice, the words that wilbur could hear dream chanting ~~

Looking down, Wilbur saw the now shattered totem of undying resting against his chest. It was destroyed, completely ruined and covered in ash. He held it again. 

Slowly, Dream helped him up. 

Wilbur leaned heavily on the other  enemy ally  and still cradled the totem of undying.

Dream brought him back to life.

“How long?” Wilbur whispered, the words on his tongue falling apart like ash.

“Many months.”

~~ since the finale, since his death, since the end of everything ~~

“Why?”

There was a pause. 

“Because no one else was going to.” 

Dream brought Wilbur back to life. 

And as the sun set through the broken window, Dream and Wilbur simply watched. 

Wilbur remembered. 


	2. death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the revival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!!!!! but here is part two of the decided three of this story!!
> 
> enjoy and take care of yourself!!

Wilbur was forgotten. 

Dream told him everything.

~~he’s never lied before~~

Dream said that they left his body in the final button room, rotting and wasting away without even the dignity of a funeral, of a burial, of even a fucking goodbye. Dream said they closed up the button room without another glance back at him and continued to talk and celebrate like he wasn’t dead. Dream said they built L’Manburg again.

They left him behind. 

Phil did.

~~you’re my son~~

Techno did.

~~then die as one~~

Tubbo did.

~~it has damages but everything has damages~~

Even Tommy did. 

~~put down the tnt~~

Only Dream stayed. 

Dream dug into the button room. Dream took his dead body from his resting place. Dream got out of L’Manburg with Wilbur’s body in his arms. Dream traded with villagers for a map to a Woodland mansion. Dream traveled for thousands of blocks with Wilbur’s body in his arms. Dream cleared out the mansion. Dream found the totem. Dream spent hours, days, weeks finding a way to bring Wilbur back.

And Dream brought him back.

The totem hung uselessly around his neck. 

~~he cares about you, why else would he ask you to wear it around your neck~~

Wilbur didn’t know how long he spent in that mansion, simply watching, waiting, trying to push back the memories that came like a tidal wave crashing over him. 

It hurt to breathe sometimes. 

Maybe he was wasting away, rotting away because his body didn’t feel quite right and the bones were knitted together too tight. It took days just for Wilbur to walk again, to make his way down the stairways with Dream by his side. But Dream was always there, ready to catch him when his body felt too cold and when everything seemed to start and fall apart.

~~wilbur didn’t want him to leave like everyone else did~~

Dream was gone most of the time, keeping up appearances and lying to those who ask where Ghostbur was. He visited the button room on one of the many nights he spent out, smiling at the dried bloodstain that no one bothered to clean. But when the moon was high and the night was cold, he would always return home to the mansion, to his friend pawn plaything puppet that relied on him so nicely.

“They’re looking for Ghostbur,” Dream hummed softly one night, sitting in front of a fire that warmed the old and broken down home. “But they don’t seem to be looking very hard.”

  
  
“They liked Ghostbur better than Alivebur,” Wilbur’s voice was still harsh, still unused, still coated with ash and blood. He sat close to Dream, something that the masked man could only smile at. “But they’ll forget about him soon.”

~~dream hoped they forgot all about wilbur~~

~~tommy refused to~~

“Have you seen Ghostbur, Dream?” Tommy sat in his half-collapsing tent, watching the rain fall down. He threw his hand out, letting the droplets gather in the palm of his hand. 

Dream hummed. “No. Besides, he wouldn’t be out in the rain.”

Tommy stared out over the land that he didn’t recognize. “Yeah, he wouldn’t.”

  
  
~~isn’t it easy to lie?~~

Wilbur lost track of time in the mansion. He began to make marks on the dark wood wall of his room, letting the blue dye he used stain his fingertips. 

He missed Friend.

Dream said that when the sheep respawned, he would bring him back to the mansion, back to Wilbur. 

Sometimes, Wilbur wondered if Dream was ever going to bring Friend back.

But for now, the ghost, the revived, the one out of place let the blue soak into his skin and pretend that Friend was waiting for him out there. 

~~wilbur wished that he had more blue~~

Days bled into weeks which bled into months. 

The world continued to spin and the sun continued to set as Wilbur sat on the windowsill in his room in the top corner of the mansion. The land of the SMP continued to change, to adapt, to evolve but he stayed in that room. History was being made slowly and yet, Wilbur stayed in his room which was beginning to feel more like a cell than anything.

He only saw Dream. 

~~i’m your friend, wilbur~~

“What is going on?”

  
  
Wilbur just wanted to know. 

It’s been three months. 

And Dream only smiled, telling him that the server was quiet.

~~don’t believe him, he’s lying, he’s lying~~

Dream was gone the next day. 

And Wilbur only waited for him to come home.

He wondered when he started to refer to this mansion as home. 

~~you never had a home~~

But this time, Dream spent days away. 

Wilbur was left alone. And he didn’t like it. 

The paranoia that plagued him in the ravine plagued him now, creeping up in his thoughts and it couldn’t be stopped, couldn’t be vanquished. It hurt and he was confused and he was alone and he was scared. 

Dream wasn’t coming back.

Dream left him like everyone else. 

He wasn’t coming back, he wasn’t coming back, he wasn’t coming back.

~~did you truly want him too?~~

But one day, when the night was numbing and when the snow fell all too fast, Dream came home covered in blood. Whose blood, Wilbur didn’t know, but he hurried forward with potions in his hands. Dream’s armor was dented with marks from swords, from axes, from arrows and yet, he was smiling.

“We made you proud, Wilbur,” Was all he said, his eyes alight with a fire that Wilbur could recognize. The last time he saw that fire, Dream was screaming for white flags and for a surrender that never came. “It’s all gone.”

  
  
Wilbur only wiped away the blood.

~~the symphony was finally over~~

Peace didn’t come too easily. 

Dream started to come home every night again. 

But he was growing frantic, distrustful, worried. 

“They’re looking for you,” He finally confessed. “They’re trying to bring you back.”

  
  
And Wilbur froze. 

“Why?” He choked out. “Why do they want me back?”

  
  
“I don’t know, Wil,” Dream spoke to him softly. “But I’ll protect you. I care for you, I’m all you have, remember?”

  
  
And in one’s poisoned mind, those words made perfect sense. 

~~they left you. they don’t care.~~

The two of them left the mansion days later. They burned whatever they didn't need and took everything they did. Wilbur finally burned his old trench coat and watched in satisfaction as the brown leather slowly sank in the lava. 

Dream stole an old cloak for him from Pogtopia. Wilbur tried to pretend that he didn’t miss that place.

They left the mansion the exact way they found it. 

And Wilbur glanced back one final time, spotting the window to the room where he was revived. 

Dream grabbed his arm and Wilbur didn’t look back again. 

They didn’t burn the broken totem.

~~you follow him blindly, why don’t you question?~~

Wilbur built a home by a river and Dream continued to come at night. They were closer to the server this time and sometimes, Wilbur wanted to just see it again.

Dream said that it was too dangerous. 

~~would the others want to see him?~~

Dream left in the early morning with a smile.

“Where are you going?” Wilbur asked, still half-asleep.

“To finish some business,” Dream gently ran his fingers through Wilbur’s hair, hand moving down to grab the totem. He admired it with something dark in his eyes. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

  
  
With half-lidded eyes, Wilbur watched Dream grab two things from his ender chest.

And as he fell asleep again, he saw the dark color of Cat and Mellohi.

~~those weren’t his. whose discs were they?~~

~~why couldn’t he remember?~~

Dream didn’t come back. 

Wilbur waited for what felt like years. 

He never returned. 

~~he left you~~

Wilbur didn’t leave the house. And if he ever did, he never strayed further than a hundred feet.

He started a farm. He planted potatoes and asked why they felt familiar. 

He found diamonds and made a sword. He wondered why it felt wrong. 

He found a music disc. He played it and then never did again. 

And every day, he looked out the window and hoped that Dream would come down the path.

He never did.

~~he’s not coming back~~

~~he was gone~~

“Where is Wilbur?”

Dream looked up from where he sat on the ground and a smile formed on his face. “I don’t know, Thomathy.”

Tommy glared at the prisoner. “You do. Tell me where he is.”

“I told you, I don’t know.”

  
  
“You’re lying,” Tommy’s voice echoed in the cell. “Ghostbur was last seen with you and then he disappeared. Tell me where he is!”

  
  
Dream’s eyes glowed unnaturally. “I don’t know.”

~~liar, liar, liar~~

Tommy stalked out of the prison, rage bubbling in his head and he fought the urge to simply scream. 

They won, they defeated Dream. 

But Wilbur was still missing and Tommy knew that that green bastard had him. 

Wilbur was remembered.


End file.
